


Hypothetical V-Day Fics

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Collected One Shots, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, shipping drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: A collection of one shot fics written based off of random ship ideas.Chapter one is an index.





	1. Index

Each chapter will have a link to the tumblr post I based them off of in the end notes, all that jazz.

The chapters are completely unrelated and just enjoy the random ship fics. Any warnings to keep in mind will be listed under the chapter and on the chapter's summary.

  1. Index
  2. Reputation - Esme Song/Maya Matlin
  3. Games - Frankie Hollingsworth / Zoe Rivas
  4. Confrontation - Zoe Rivas / Maya Matlin  **(Nudity)**
  5. Definition - Shay Powers / Esme Song
  6. Beauty - Miles Hollingsworth III / Shay Powers
  7. Firsts - Katie Matlin / Fiona Coyne
  8. Solace - Drew Torres / Imogen Moreno
  9. Pronouns - Yael Baron / "Tiny" Bell
  10. Muse - Imogen Moreno / Lola Pacini
  11. Patient - Zig Novak / Maya Matlin / Esme Song
  12. Domestic - Fiona Coyne / Drew Torres
  13. Responsibility - Maya Matlin / Drew Torres




	2. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Next Class 3 - Esme/Maya
> 
> Warnings for Esme in general, and Maya specifically in Season 3.

Esme held the door open and let Maya leave first, the two had found some very unique spots in the the school. This time it was a tried and true use of the prop storage room. While Maya always felt more real after their trysts, she felt less here than when they made use of an empty girl’s locker room shower.

Maybe it was the chance of being caught? Maya never seemed worried about her reputation, but Esme was sure that was an act. She was such a goodie goodie before. So eager to…  _ please _ . When it comes right down to it, Esme had a fondness for Maya’s attentiveness. “So, are we going to class or just here for the space?”

“I should… I just don’t really feel like it, you know?” Maya’s manner had calmed back to her usual tired state. She smiled a little but her voice was so… empty. Esme wondered what it was like, to be so without feeling all the time. Especially at moments like this, with Jonah and Grace bearing down on them from the moment they stepped into the hall.

“Jonah, Grace, isn’t it such a lovely day,” Esme asked, venom in her words.

“Hi Esme,” Jonah didn’t even fake politeness, going through the motions, “Maya you were going to go over our music with us, where were you.”

“I feel that’s kinda obvious, she was with me.” Esme didn’t like being left out. Maya made no moves to jump in to defend herself, or even try to talk to these two. Esme was slightly concerned, but it didn’t matter because she found someone that understood. “Doing something a little more exciting than editing your play.”

“Yes, Esme, we get it, you two were screwing in a closet!” Grace snapped, “We’re talking to Maya.”

“Testy, Jonah maybe you should help her relax, she’s got a lot of anxiety to work out.”

“Not everyone has sex all the time Esme, we’re not all ignoring our damage with cheap thrills.”

Maya shifted, ever so slightly. Her arm moved across her stomach and her stance narrowed a few inches. Grace and Jonah were too caught up in Esme to notice, but Esme was always just a bit more aware than most. Esme smiled, her best attempt at polite filling her cheeks. That play at being a real girl, a normal girl, “And I can’t imagine why Maya would rather spend time with her girlfriend then the two former friends calling her a slut to her face.”

Jonah opened his mouth, ready to spit back some comment that it isn’t what he did. But he saw Maya and all of a sudden realized he’d done that.

Grace saved him, “Maya, can we talk over there,  _ alone _ ?”

Maya shrugged and followed Grace to the other end of the hallway, far enough Esme could hear if she tried. Full of righteous concern, ready to tell Maya how wrong she is about being with Esme. The same old thing, sadly Jonah, probably aware of Esme’s eavesdropping. “So why are you doing this to Maya?”

“Spending time with her? Her friends seem to just want things from her.” Esme leaned against a nearby locker, leveling her gaze to watch Jonah react. “The sex is just something we both like. I’m sure you’d know if you weren’t dating a virgin heiress.”

“What Frankie and I do is none of your business.”

“Except, you’ve made it clear you have every right to judge me and what I do? Why can’t I return the favor with what you don’t do? You didn’t even realize slutshaming me was slutshaming Maya too.”

“It isn’t the same thing and you know it.”

“It isn’t, I don’t hurt my girlfriend. Except the ways she seems to enjoy. You seem intent to hurt Frankie just to write a play with your true love.” Esme could see she’d found something there, something cracked under Jonah’s saintly visage. Fortunately for both of them Maya came back over.

“We’re going home,” Maya grabbed Esme’s hand and started to pull her toward the entrance of the school.

“I’m guessing we’ll probably have a lot of sex while we’re there, if you want to judge us about that too!” Esme waved to the pair in the hall, far too loud for their liking drawing more attention. Esme barely heard Grace say ‘screw them both’ before storming off in the opposite direction.

***

Esme slipped her blouse back on, casually buttoning it. “I think you might have left some scars on my shoulder.”

“Sorry.” Maya wasn’t moving to get dressed again, laying on the bed lazy and limp.

“I don’t mind, I have a collection now.” Esme was distracted once they finished. During the act it was easy, there was heat, and flesh, and a little violence, but not enough to bother her. Something angry was awake in Maya, different from that deathly numb she seemed to constantly talk of. It was honestly a little scary, to see something more in Maya after their time at school. “So what happened with your punky friend to get you all bothered?”

“She called me a bad friend, for just ditching her and Jonah. That you ‘changed’ me. Or some shit.” Maya had only moved to look away, it felt like there was more to the conversation than the blonde princess was letting on.

“Screw ‘em, they don’t like who you are now so they just blame it on their least favorite slut.” Esme knew how much the school hated her. She got Miles hooked on pills, she helped Zig try to become a stripper. She turned their darling Maya into a harlot. What did they know? They didn’t see how hurt Miles was, or how alone Zig was, or how their Maya was lost long before Esme found her. It was easier, to judge, to attack… what did they know. If they knew about her they’d blame her for her mom too.

“Why do you like sex so much?”

“Should I feel insulted?” Esme mocked a pout, a sideways glance after, “It’s just… you really get to feel someone’s everything when you’re with them. The world, the troubles, angry bitchy friends all fall away. Isn’t that why you like it?”

“I guess…” Maya finally moved and started putting on clothes. Esme’s mind lit up with alarms, that wasn’t the usual reaction. Maya went back to affectless and numb nearly the moment they’d finished.

“You were faking some of that, weren’t you.”

“I just wanted to be anywhere but there, I knew you wanted to have sex.”

Esme rolled her eyes, “Let’s go find something you want to do. Like watch some buildings burn on youtube. Don’t ever feel you have to play along. No matter how much I enjoy what you’re doing for me.”

Maya almost smiled, her lip moved… it was nearly a smile, before it stopped. “Thanks, Esme. I don’t really know what I’d do without you.” Maya slipped on a few more articles, enough to look comfortable without being indecent as Esme returned to the bed and gave her a long lingering kiss.

“So, what are you in the mood for?”

“I… think I want to watch some natural disasters, nothing caused by man.”

“Deal. Who needs men anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/164298317060/non-canon-ship-analysis-mayaesme
> 
> I wanted a scene a little more... cute, but at the same time clear that this was a terrible train crash of bad ideas.


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set During Next Class 1 - Frankie/Zoe
> 
> No real warnings need apply.

“Frankie?” Tristan’s voice was loud and indignant as Frankie wandered toward the Student Council room. “You could have any girl in the school, and you choose Miles’s sister!?”

“Who I spend time with is none of your business, Tris.”

“Yes, but why did it have to be Miles’s sister? She’s not even remotely gay.”

Frankie paused outside the door for one steadying breath, not really sure why Tristan cares other than his continued hatred for Miles. Still, it wasn’t his business and he had no room to talk after all the things he and Miles were involved in, “Hey Zoe, you in here?”

“Oh, hi Frankie.” Tristan dismissed Frankie’s existence with just those words, shot Zoe a look, and pointedly ignored them. 

Which turned into absolute denial they existed as Zoe pulled Frankie into a long, passionate, unrestrained kiss in the middle of the room. The school was mostly empty. They weren’t official, or open but… everyone sorta knew? The gossip in this school was impressive in that way, “Let’s go babe, coffee before homework?”

“Sure!” Frankie beamed, just happy to have someone. It was very new. Not what she expected, but she loved it none the same. Frankie spared a last glance at Tristan. Whose expression seemed like he was attempting to unmake reality by sheer willpower at the pair’s antics in his space.

Frankie hung off Zoe’s arm as the pair walked out of school, the Dot then Frankie’s house as they usually did on Tuesdays. As the pair passed Shay and Lola in the hall Franke snuggled a little closer to Zoe before sparing her friends a smirk.

Shay seemed insulted by this, Lola just had a vague air of confusion. Like she missed something important and was trying to remember what it was.

But they were in Frankie’s (figurative) rearview mirror after Frankie passed them. No looking back.

***

“So why doesn’t Tris like me,” Frankie managed to get through ordering coffee and some polite smalltalk before bursting out the question in the back of her mind since the Student Council room.

“I was wondering what you heard, it isn’t about you. He just still has it in for your brother. Or up for your brother. With those two those might as well be the same thing.” Frankie got the vague desire to throw up knowing any more about Miles’s sex life than she needed. Zoe smirked and shifted gears, “What was up with your friends, you definitely played up our being a couple for their benefit.”

“Well…” Frankie considered, “The two have been so weird about me this year. I was kinda hoping if I win at dating the two of them will stop butting in with advice? They get super judgey.” 

“Oh, so we’re official?” Zoe’s casual disinterest fully up, the act she didn’t care kept Frankie so enticed. “Should we have a big party at school.”

“I’m not really ready for being out out. But those two would try to catfish me if I didn’t tell them something.” Frankie sipped her coffee, trying to play off how big this was for her, “You know, catfish me again.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“I kinda want to talk to Miles about how being bi works? Or… whatever he is anyway. I know I’m not gay, but I definitely like this. I’m just kinda nervous about how everyone else will be.” Frankie knew she felt the same sort of something she felt when she and Winston started, only with a girl. That was fine right? It being similar. Nothing here made her forget all the good times with Winston, who was so sweet to her. Zoe might not be sweet, but she was so cool, and capable, and protective in ways Winston never managed.

“I see,” Zoe shifted, a little closer, “How are you sure you’re not a lesbian?”

“I just- know, I guess? Why, don’t you feel like all your boyfriends were still right for you, at least at the time?” Frankie had this voice, in the back of her head, telling her that something didn’t fit. Something was there to explore.

It was silenced as Zoe slipped from her seat to Frankie’s lap. A hand carefully placed just below being improper for public, but only just, as she kissed Frankie on the lips. “Your brothers won’t be home early, right?”

Frankie, stunned a moment, because she always forgets how good Zoe is at that until she kisses her again, “Yeah, Miles is doing whatever with Esme. Hunter is doing some  _ thing _ at Yael’s place with his friends. Why?”

Zoe leaned in to Frankie’s ear, kissed just below on the neck, and whispered things Frankie didn’t know she needed to hear from another person. But suddenly the very thought was so rooted in her mind she needed them to be home right now. Frankie flushed, stumbled over the words as her body betrayed her logic and reason in every way. 

“I-I’ll call an uber. Now. Right now.”

Zoe practically purred as she stood up, “Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/170581509969/non-canon-ship-analysis-zoefrankie
> 
> So Frankie isn't aware of what Zoe's concerns are, which is part of the point of the plot I outlined for them.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 14 - Zoe Rivas/Maya Matlin
> 
> Minor warning for non-descript nudity.

Zoe slipped into Maya’s room, an act she was uncomfortably comfortable doing lately. Not going back to work, her mom blaming her for the assault last year, and all that mess with Drew Torres made Zoe find refuge in places away from home. And nowhere seemed more comfortable than Maya Matlin’s house. A cluttered homey mess of a house that was clearly defined by the love of its occupants more than anything else.

And Maya, it seems, was getting used to having her here, as Maya was simply lounging around in her jeans and bra. Shirt discarded already, “Oh hey, which homework are we starting on?”

“Aren’t you worried Zig might see you like this?” Zoe asked as she closed the door, giving Maya her space. Hoping for two mutually exclusive options out of this.

“He knocks, you’re the only one that just comes into my room.”

“Oh.” One of Zoe’s desires was dashed, it’d be so much easier to focus if Maya put her shirt back on. On the other hand, Zoe wasn’t having a problem with Maya being so comfortable with her. It was nice. Besides, it wasn’t like Maya was doing anything ‘come hither.’ She was just an idiot who trusted all the wrong people. “Um, math, I can remember all the formulas but I don’t know what they mean.”

The pair settled in on opposite sides of Maya’s bed, a sea of papers and books between them. It was nice, Zoe got comfortable, the distance meant her heart quieted just a bit. Until Maya spoke, she looked up, saw the other girl and remembered everything again. It was such a complicated feeling. Zoe did not want to label it a crush, that suggested a desire she didn’t want to give power.

“So Tris apologized, he explained how all my romances just make him a bit jealous, and that he was wrong about Mr. Yates.”

“Good, he was an asshole about that.” Zoe smiled a little. That her words to him had some impact.

“He seems to think you have a crush on me.”

Zoe froze, it was a reflex, gathering all the emotions she’d indexed, the expressions to use. Pulling out her inner actress. Why did she need to put this work in, if she wasn’t into Maya. Which she couldn’t be, she’s not a lesbian. She’d seduced a boy, multiple boys, she had to like boys. Zoe had pulled her internal disguise all together to refute Tristan’s stupid theory when she noticed a shift in Maya’s weight on the bed, and something land in that sea of homework separating them. It was green, not very flattering, two cups… Zoe’s eyes drifted up, that camouflage if indifference she was gathering melting away into staring, wordless staring.

She forced herself to meet Maya’s eyes, not linger, not give that stupid blonde princess the satisfaction of winning with such a base and simple move. Which was her second mistake, looking at those big expressive blue eyes. That wasn’t the mistake, she was letting Maya look back into her eyes, to see all those feelings she’d hidden. “You do like me!”

“S-shut up,” Zoe managed to get out, “I do not.”

Maya pulled herself off the bed and pulled on a tank top. It was… almost modest. The neckline was low enough, the material not very thick. Zoe watched Maya move around the bed to meet her. Zoe spun to face Maya on this side. Maya sat down next to her, “How long?”

“I do-” Zoe looked in Maya’s eyes again, saw that resolve of her’s. Maya’s stupid stubborn streak. That made her save Zig Novak, defend her after everything. That resolve that got her through something Zoe couldn’t quite imagine, “Since the storm, I guess? Maybe longer?”  _ Maybe always _ . Zoe’s eyes drifted to her hands, only to find a third hand in her lap, holding her’s. Why did Maya wear that stupid guitar ring anyway?

Now that Zoe faced this part of her in the mirror, the part she didn’t want to name. She found doubts, for everything, she’d ever been sure of. She was thirteen when she drove another girl off West Drive. She’d been sure it was about screen time, but she saw them getting close to one of the boys and couldn’t stand it. But… maybe she didn’t like the boy getting close to her. Before that she was excited about a plot where Gatsby would…  _ experiment _ . Before her mother put an end to that script.

Which brought her to Maya, some stupidly sweet, naive, trusting music nerd. Who could have any boy in the school. Except when she did, some other boy would screw it up. Zoe’s eyes drifted up Maya’s body. Drifted over that stupid immodest tank top, and what was underneath. To those lips that smiled so sweetly, her cute little nose. And- suddenly Zoe could name that feeling, it wasn’t a crush. Lust, lust was the word. “Maya…”

Maya’s answer was as subtle as the act that started this. Lips met lips, Zoe’s hand met hand and griped, as if she might fall off the Earth. Her other hand found a tank-top that really needed a bra under it to do anything. Given that caused Maya to kiss even more hungrily she was sure the blonde didn’t mind. This lasted a painfully short time, in Zoe’s unbiased opinion. As no sooner had they found their space. Matched tempos, hearts beating in the same rhythm… a voice interrupted.

“Maya? You home?”

Zoe, for her part, fell off the bed at Zig’s words. All the grace of a glass batted off by a kitten. Maya stood up so fast her less-than-modest tank-top became even less modest, Maya quickly threw her arms across her chest to cover and adjust, “Yeah, what do you want Zig?”

Zig peeked into the room, “Your mom’s supervising me cooking, meatloaf sound good. Oh hey Zoe, you staying for dinner?”

It was possible Zig was a moron, likely even. Neither girl was the picture of ‘normal’ after their brief make-out. Zoe was sure her hair had picked every possible direction to fall in, and she was on the floor. Maya was standing rigid and unmoving to keep herself covered, and her blush extended from her face down into the very revealing neckline of her top. How could anyone walk in and not suspect. Maya turned, still awkwardly stiff to cover herself, and smiled invitingly. “Sure, I’ll text my mom.”

“Good, it’ll be about a half hour, or in fifteen minutes you should call the fire department.” Zig headed off and closed the door behind him.

There were four or five tense moments of waiting for him to come back, before Maya collapsed to the floor giggling, modesty forgotten in the moment. Zoe couldn’t help but laugh too, Zig was probably the dumbest person in the school who didn’t have pink, blonde, and purple hair. Zoe glanced over to Maya, leaned in and kissed her again. This was a softer, slower, less frantic display. Pulling back nearly as soon as she started. “Hey, um… can we-”

“Keep this between us?” Maya offered, chewing on her lip after.

“Yeah?”

“Sure, I’m not ready for all the commentary. My friends aren’t exactly.”

“Oh, trust me, I get it. I don’t wanna have to explain to anyone yet either.”

“But… after we figure things out?”

“Yeah.”  _ Maybe _ .  Zoe glanced down, smirked, “I think you should change before dinner.”

Maya’s arms snapped over her chest again. Suddenly modest after everything. For about a moment, before she pulled the tank top back off. “We do have a little time before dinner.”

Zoe wasn’t sure if it was not enough time, or too much time, between now and when they had to talk to other people. And, a part of her, didn’t care right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/163913033099/non-canon-ship-analysis-zoe
> 
> I'm not the happiest with this, but I wanted a ship I really like on V-Day itself.


	5. Definition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Next Class 2 - Shay Powers/Esme Song

“Now don’t you feel better?”

Shay didn’t respond, it was kinda hard to put words to what she was feeling. She’d been running herself ragged trying to offset Frankie being off the team, to the point she almost forgot what being rested felt like. It took a minor bit of kidnapping and falsified doctor’s note on Esme’s part to get Shay to the spa, but now she did not regret a moment of this.

Not soaking in a hot-tub, a good steam bath, the eastern-european bodybuilder who manhandled Shay’s muscles to the point each one felt like jell-o. It was all exactly what she needed, and all the stress Shay put her body through to win this season. But it didn’t solve what was worrying her.

“Oh come on, you can’t still be all worried after all that!” Esme groaned.

“No, this was great, just…” Shay considered how to ask that carefully, “I’m thinking about… us?”

“What about us?” Esme sounded confused, as if she couldn’t fathom what Shay’s mind was stuck on.

“Are we a couple?”

“We couple sometimes?” Esme’s words caused Shay to glare at her. “What? You put too much thought into it. We’re whatever the hell is good for us right now. Stop overthinking things.”

Smartest student in school was a very narrow field between them, Grace, and Winston. How was Esme just so oblivious to what Shay was thinking? It was reasonable to be worried about what their relationship was. To want to name things.

“Look, Shay, you overthink everything, it’s good for school but bad for you. Just stop worrying about it.” Esme looked around, “What we need is ice cream! Come on. We’ll split something.”

“If we get ice cream can we at least talk about what we are?”

“That’s boring. Let’s just grab some ice cream, go to my place, and find more interesting ways to eat it.”

Shay had no idea how to take that, but she was pretty sure it’d require four different showers when it was done. And that she’d probably enjoy it as much as everything else Esme teased her with. But it still wouldn’t solve her problem. “Es, I’m serious, no amount of spa days, playing hookie, and sex will make this stop bothering me.”

Esme signed, “Fine. You’re my girlfriend, we’re dating, does that fix it all?”

It didn’t, but it did lead Shay to a new problem. “I never thought I was gay.”

“Have you ever thought about any of those guys you crushed on just pinning you to a wall and doing you sideways?”

“No!” That thought horrified her with how crass it was. Not that crass was a surprise from Esme.

“Have you ever seen your little pink haired friend, come in to impress and felt like you just wanted to stare at her forever?”

Shay didn’t answer that. She’d had jealous moments of how confident, how capable, how stunning Lola could be without even trying. And she didn’t want to admit to any of that, not with Esme. She didn’t want Esme to win.

Sadly, and it took Shay a moment, to realize how much her silence said. Esme was grinning. “Have you thought about pressing Lola into a wall and doing her sideways.”

“No!” Shay would never be used to how much of Esme’s mind revolved around sex.

“But I know for a fact you’ve thought about doing it to me, so I think that should tell you all you need to know. So  _ relax _ , enjoy it. I certainly did when you got fed up with my teasing.” Esme hurried her walking.

Shay barely noticed Esme speed off. Her mind was back to how this all started. Esme’s hands on her knotted up muscles. How different it felt than her desperate desire for Tiny or Dallas. Those were who she should have wanted to be with, right? How it felt the first time Esme pressed her lips into Shay’s neck, teeth pressing into her skin. Shay felt so guilty about it, but she couldn’t claim why she felt that guilt. How her fears about Esme ran from her parents not accepting it… or being all too okay with it.

It’d be easier if Esme wasn’t really good at being so distracting.

Shay was so lost in her thoughts, what she was, what she thought she was. Her worries, her fears, her desires… she was taken completely off guard as she reached the edge of the block. Hands on her shoulders pulling her in towards a wall. The feel of Esme’s kiss. Her body responded before Shay’s worries could stay their hand and after a few moments Esme pulled back.

“If you don’t wanna attract attention you should get your hand out from under my skirt.”

Shay’s right hand was on Esme’s arm, but her left was caressing the older girl’s upper thigh, under that preppy skirt Esme looked so keen in. “I hate you.”

Esme’s lips found Shay’s cheek, before resuming that ‘ate the canary’ grin, “I know. Ice cream?” 

“How exactly were you suggesting we eat it.”

“In a way to find out how much you enjoy ‘cold.’ I’ve done it before, it’s very interesting.” Esme’s hand found Shay’s and it felt so right.

Shay forgot her worries, if only for a few more moments. That was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/164339894057/non-canon-ship-analysis-esmeshay
> 
> I wanted something that really settled how opposite Shay and Esme are deep down, when they seem to move and act in similar was (being both hyper driven to succeed, for different reasons).


	6. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Next Class 1 - Miles Hollingsworth/Shay Powers

Miles wasn’t sure if it was ‘boredom,’ ‘curiosity,’ or ‘concern’ that drove him to follow her. It could honestly be all three, or any one alone. She seemed to need help, and he wasn’t doing anything else. Plus if he left her alone, and something happened, he’d never forgive himself when it came to how Frankie would react.

“Shay, you alright?”

“Go away.”

Miles knew the difference between the sound of someone who actually needed space, and someone too strong or proud to be seen as less than themselves. A few years ago he could respect that, but he met a girl who never did, and she was usually right to muscle in on those around her. So Miles peeked into the girl’s bathroom, made sure it was just Shay, and stepped in.

“Miles, what the hell?”

“I wasn’t going to chat with you through the door, that’d cause a scene. But I can go back out there if you want.” Miles smirked, hoping the little bit of wit might disarm his sister’s co-best friend. It didn’t.

“Get out.”

“Come with me and we can chat, I can probably offer some advice. Or at least what you shouldn’t do. Like barging into the girl’s bathroom in the middle of the day.” Miles smiled, Shay almost smiled back.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Not with that attitude I won’t.”

That actually got a smile out of Shay.

“What have you got to lose?” Miles offered her his hand.

Shay didn’t take his hand, “Where can we go to talk, then?”

***

While Zig and Tiny beating him up is hardly his favorite memory, the greenhouse was by far the most secluded spot during the day. Low chance of being overheard, low chance of being spotted.

“That’s a well reasoned thesis from Lola, you should be sure to give her a treat for it,” Miles answered, whole story laid out for him, “Sadly she’s missing some information.”

“What sort?”

“Guys occasionally pretend to be interested in the things they’re suppose to be. And liking big butts is definitely in there,” Miles smirked, “Tiny probably leaves out his weird obsession with animal planet unless he’s making some sorta sex joke or pick-up line out of it. At least on his feeds.”

Shay scrolled through, frowning as Miles was proven correct.

“Butts, boobs, abs, they’re great. But they really aren’t what matters, not by a long shot. And certainly aren’t the objective proof if someone is attractive or not,” Miles leaned against the wall, studying Shay as she considered this.

“But what if he does care about that.”

“Then he’s an idiot.”

“What if-” Shay hesitated, “he doesn’t think I’m hot enough.”

“Then he’s a blind idiot.”

Shay actively turned away from Miles’s gaze at that. “Really?”

Miles moved from his casual spot to get up close, turning Shay’s eyes to his, “My sister is cute enough. Lola’s adorable and fun. And you,” Miles paused for effect, even he wasn’t sure if this was flirting or just helping absently, “Are positively stunning.”

Shay didn’t move, but it was a rigid fear in her, not quite a natural stillness like Miles would have hoped after such a line. She repeated her last word again, “Really?”

“Absolutely.”

She calmed down, Miles could feel it between them. What he didn’t expect was her to push up onto her toes and kiss him. Miles reacted on instinct, hand on the small of her back, other hand cupping her face as he returned her kiss. It was simple, chaste, she’d probably never done this before. Not… for this reason, at any rate.

“Sorry, I forgot, you and Tris.”

“He broke up with me by publically calling me a slut in front of the school, he doesn’t get a say in who kisses me. Or who I kiss back.” Miles leaned in close, “But usually I like to ask a girl out before we get to kissing. I’ve been trying to be a better person.”

Shay fidgeted again as Miles walked off, “But if you want to do that again, I’ll certainly say yes.” He called the words in his wake, casually as if his work was done. Shay seemed to be feeling better, and he got a kiss out of it.

Good for all involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/164260267639/non-canon-ship-analysis-milesshay
> 
> If this feels short, sorry. I wasn't sure what else to do with the start of them being a thing. Shay's too timid to do more than kiss, and Miles is too hung up on family drama to be more real than just playful. Also I kinda kept tweaking toward the last minute.


	7. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Degrassi Season 12 - Katie Matlin/Fiona Coyne

Katie slipped the key out of her back pocket and turned it in the door, walking into the apartment.

“Hi Sweetie,” Fiona called from the ground level bedroom.

“How did you know it was me?” Katie paused, “Unless that’s how you greet Drew.”

“Drew said something cryptic when he got home about being scarce tonight, plus you’re the only other person in the country with a key.” Fiona wandered out with a smile. The only person who’s attire to relax at home after school was more attractive than her day to day wear.

“Oh, right. Well, I kinda asked him to get lost.”

Fiona slipped onto the sofa graceful and practiced, a move Katie imagined Fiona learned at age ten and honed from there. “Are you two fighting again?”

“No, nothing like that. He’s been really nice again now that things have… settled.” Katie and Bianca could even be left alone in a room together provided neither one spoke or looked at the other, progress was slow but steady. Drew actually helped to de escalate their encounters, “I wanted to talk to you, and it’d be more awkward if he was around.”

“This sounds like a juicy gossip alert.” Fiona smirked, moving a little closer.

“Nothing quite as fun, my mom’s figured out I’m seeing someone. Maya  _ helpfully _ added that I was spending an awful lot of time in this apartment.” Katie curled up next to Fiona, letting the New Yorker wrap her arms around her, “She’s insisting whoever my new boyfriend is I should bring them around for dinner.”

“Oh. So I need a suit, I’m sure I have one of Declan’s I can modify.” Fiona wasn’t smiling, but Katie could feel the merriment in her teasing.

“Fi, I’m serious, are you okay with- you know. Meeting my folks?”

“Of course, I would have had you meet my folks but I can’t afford one plane ticket, let alone two.” Fiona stroked Katie’s hair as the two relaxed, “What’s the problem? We talked about you coming out.”

“It isn’t that,” Katie sat up to look at Fiona, “I’ve never done the ‘meet the parents’ dinner thing… before.”

“But, with Drew?” Fiona sat up, this was a new tidbit about her girlfriend.

“I was in rehab when that milestone happened. It wasn’t a real plan or anything but mom terrified him while dad made something edible. And Maya was there, she didn’t mess with Drew too much.” By this point Drew was already into Bianca again, so it must have been exceedingly awkward. Of course, so was the one where he got a sweater.

“At least you’ll get to be there as your parents ask all the usual things. ‘How long have you been a lesbian,’ ‘what are your intentions toward our daughter,’ ‘what crime is your mother under investigation for anyway?’”

Katie smiled at that, “Let’s avoid all the alleged charges your mom is being investigated for. I want to keep coming over, and explaining your roommate will be enough trouble.” Her parents knew about Drew and Bianca, they didn’t know exactly about Drew’s living arrangements. Not that this was the main thing on Katie’s mind.

“Katie, what’s wrong? Really?”

Katie sighed, she didn’t wanna say it. It was a stupid fear.

“Given what Drew and Immy say about your parents they should be fine, right?”

“Yeah, just… what if they aren’t.” Katie had to deal with Marisol being weird. Not, homophobic, just weird. Maya teased her, but it was pretty much the same teasing she got over Drew. It was honestly the most normal reaction she got.

“We have an awkward dinner, I politely leave, you storm off to your room, sneak out, and we come back here for you to get a relaxing massage.” Fiona stroked Katie’s hair, which made her feel a little better. The outline of a worst case scenario wasn’t helping. But it helped that Fiona wasn’t too worried. “Now, relax, I doubt your parents will push wine at dinner. And dinner is hardly going to end up with you tripping over anything and hurting your knee. But I make no promises I can pretend to like an ugly sweater.”

That got Katie to laugh. “Okay, so… Friday?”

“Friday.”

Katie smirked, an idea crossing her mind, “Did Drew say how long he’d be scarce.”

Fiona’s turn to smile, “Careful, it’ll make it very hard to lie about my intentions towards you.”

“I think we can take that risk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/164029487783/non-canon-ship-analysis-fionakatie
> 
> I figured Katie's nerves should be the center of this, but she didn't start with why she's nervous. It also means that Fiona is more ready for at least this, putting her in a position to be relaxed. Kinda show the experience gap between them as Fiona has been through some things.


	8. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Degrassi Season 14 - Drew/Imogen

Drew’s mind slowly wrapped around the words he just heard, their meaning, what was going on. He wondered if he was relapsed back into headtrauma somehow, misheard, imagined… maybe he was on sleeping pills again and forgot? “What was that Imogen?”

“I asked if you wanted to have sex.” Her tone didn’t change, her posture didn’t change. She energetically bounced a little on the sofa, legs tucked under her sitting on her knees next to him. Hair in that librarian bun she liked. With the glasses she’d look almost respectable, minus her make-up, the mismatched lace gloves, and loud patterned blouse.

“I’m sorry, why are you asking me this?” Drew was still trying to trace the path of thoughts that lead here. He and Imogen were watching dumb things on TV, talking, hanging out. Easy things. They were talking about school, prom, futures… and then he was being asked this.

“I’m kinda curious what it’s like to do it with a guy? You’re a guy? We’re both single?” Imogen wasn’t seeing how this was so confusing. “You’re really nice and cute with adorable sideburns?”

He couldn’t fault her reasoning, his sideburns were adorable. But… how did he end up here, “Imogen…”

“Oh. It’s me. I get it, nevermind.”

“No, Imogen,” Drew probably should have let her believe that, it’d be easier, “This is my hang-up. After the past year I think it’s safer if I don’t just… go sleeping with girls.”

“But… you weren’t the dad, and you didn’t do anything wrong with Zoe. Not really. And I’m tired of things just going on without having fun. I wanna enjoy these last few weeks of school. And part of that is doing new things.”

“But, Im, are you sure? I mean last time I was with a virgin that was a huge trainwreck.” Drew sighed, “And it isn’t about you, you’re sexy in that weird ‘girl from Beetlejuice’ way.”

Imogen blinked at him, stared at him for a moment, “I’m not? A virgin, I’m totally the Lydia Deetz hot. I’ve had sex, just not with a guy. I’ve thought about it, not in a sexy way just a curious one. And I’ve got a bit of a crush on you, plus it’d be fun.”

Drew smiled, in spite of himself. This was the same Imogen that asked if he wanted to press Katie Matlin’s kid sister into a wall and just do her. He was aware this was not the brightest plan, the problem was naming why. Imogen knew who she was, and what she wanted. She wasn’t going to do that puppydog thing Zoe did. Her mom wasn’t a crazy diva. Wait, there’s a thing, “Do you have protection?”

“I’m on the pill and I have three different kinds of condom in my backpack.” Imogen smirked, aware she’d get exactly what she asked for.

Drew couldn’t think of a good reason to say no. Because… Imogen was cute, willing, fun... a little crazy, sure. But who wasn’t? “So you’re sure, you just want me to press you into the wall and-”

Imogen’s little smirk grew into a big wide grin, “Tempting, but I think we should go to a room with less full sized glass doors.”

Drew blinked, his basement wasn’t very exactly meant for privacy. A sly little grin graced his face as he scooped her up into his arms.

“Wait wait wait,” Imogen leaned back letting Drew hold her, honestly this would be the most athletic position to try anything. At least in a long time. Imogen stretched back and snatched her purse up, “Condoms! Let’s go.”

So maybe the last few weeks of school won’t be completely dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/171098544442/non-canon-ship-analysis-drewimogen
> 
> Drew and Imogen just seem like a cute harmless idea, okay?


	9. Pronouns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Next Class 4 - Yael Baron/Tiny Bell

Yael, Frankie, and Lola hopped out of Frankie’s ‘too fancy and expensive for camping’ four door. Each of the trio had a different reason to be uneasy about being here. Frankie’s boyfriend and co-girlfriend weren’t aware she was coming. Lola really had no reason to come along other than Yael insisted. And Yael was here to spend a weekend with their boyfriend. Which may, or may not, involve sex. Which was enough reason to be nervous.

“So Tiny, is your boyfriend coming?” Zig jabbed at the campsite as Yael and their entourage headed into the clearing.

Lola’s focus shifted to see Yael react. Yael paused mid step. Only reacting enough to grab Lola’s arm to stop the girl from running off to give people a piece of her mind.

“Dude,” there was a warning tone to Tiny’s reaction that was low and careful.

“Yeah, Zig, clearly Yael is a theyfriend.” Grace offered, it sounded like a joke but it felt a little off, somehow. Still there was laughter.

None of it Tiny’s.

“Yeah, Tiny, good for you. Not caring what others think,” Esme offered. “Test the boundaries of what you’re okay with, so is she the boy when you two fool around?”

Yael felt Lola rest her hand on their shoulder, that helped. Frankie made a point of stomping her foot on a stick making a loud snapping noise as she headed toward the clearing. Their approach being known caused everyone else to stop being jerks. Now that Yael was there.

...Okay, not Esme. But Esme seemed to be busy failing to fit in. Frankie and Zig also seemed pretty keen to keep Esme from going too far. At least, from what Yael could tell of their friend, Lola didn’t feel like a third wheel anymore. Playing defense and reacting to Tiny’s friends to keep Yael from having to get involved. Yael was nervous enough about this.

Eventually everyone broke into smaller groups. Frankie and Esme ran off into the woods in bikinis. Zig… followed, which caused Lola and Maya to share a look knowing exactly how insane that was, before the pair of them scooted into Maya’s tent to chat. Every time Tiny looked at them Yael smiled. This whole adventure feeling less doomed with less people around, cluttering things, making them awkward.

“So Yael, do you still cosplay?” Jonah’s question reminded Yael that Jonah and Grace were still at the campfire with them.

“Huh?”

“Tiny said you used to do lots of cosplay.”

“Oh,” Yael glanced to Tiny for a moment, “Not so much right now. Lola’s helping me figure out a new set of character to dress as. When the boys and I went to conventions I always ended up with the girl.”

“So… no more cosplay as girls, only boys now?” Grace’s question felt harmless, but it also didn’t feel like any of her business.

“I’m not sure, some of them didn’t feel right for me before. Now I don’t even wanna think about wearing them.” The costumes weren’t them, they were a project, for the group’s benefit. But now those costumes felt very foreign to them.

“I’m sure your new set will be amazingly made, and you’ll look amazing in them,” Tiny offered. Yael’s smile happened almost as soon as Tiny finished talking, a quick reflexive appreciation of his priorities.

“Thank you.”

Jonah opened his mouth to ask something else, but something caused him to stop. Yael was fairly sure it was a look from Tiny. But it could also be the way Grace kicked his chair. Eventually he said, “Why don’t we all get dinner ready?”

***

When night fell everyone broke up into separate tents. Yael carefully debated and ended up in a pair of shorts, their binder, and a tee shirt. It was too warm to wear much more.

“Sorry about everyone else,” Tiny offered, stripping off his shirt. A move Yael was far too envious of. It limited their enjoyment.

“It’s fine. Everyone is still weird about it. Even Vijay who I expected to be better, but he’s jealous of my outfits. Which is weird,” Yael sighed as they unrolled their sleeping bag, “I was so stressed about this trip.”

“Why?”

“Lola suggested, woods, camping, everyone a couple… or a couple plus one. That, you know-” Yael mimicked Lola’s face, a knowing grin and a nod of the head.

“Ohh. I- did think about it. Wasn’t really sure how to approach that, I figured if you wanted to you’d let me know.” Tiny’s eyes drifted to Yael’s legs partway through that. Yael crossed their legs reflexively, before relaxing. Plus it was too warm. “If it helps Lola and Maya aren’t a couple, so not everyone is going to be having sex in a tent.”

Yael tiled their head, confused at what Tiny missed, “They’ve been making out since we all got to our tents. Why do you think Lola isn’t sleeping in one of the cars?”

Tiny listened, everyone in their tents were trying for ‘quiet passion’ but Maya’s tent was next to theirs. And Tiny did know both the sounds of Maya moaning (from her dating Zig), and Lola moaning (first hand experience). “That’ll take some getting used to.”

“Lola’s been curious since I kissed her. Since it wasn’t anything she was opposed to. I wasn’t really thinking Maya was- well.”

“I don’t know half of what goes on in Maya’s head, I never have. She’s always been a little odd and very scary when she tries.” Tiny put his hand on Yael’s, “Anyway, what… are your thoughts on sex? Is this why you’re still in your binder?”

“Sorta? Guys get all weird around tits. And none of my shirts really contain them properly.” Since switching to a binder Yael could buy slightly smaller shirts, not sized to handle a bust quite as impressive as theirs. But it meant that even if they didn’t want the binder on, the shirts didn’t handle things anyway. Making the choice for them.

“You can take it off, I promise not to stare. At your chest. I make no such promises about your eyes, or smile.”

“Or my legs?”

Tiny smiled, confident and charming, “I’m only human. I have limits. But I’ll keep my hands to myself. If that’s what you want.”

“And if it isn’t what I want?”

“What do you want?” Tiny was curious as to how far this could go. Plus the conversation distracted from the fact that he definitely could hear more of what was going on in the neighboring tents.

“I don’t know yet,” Yael slipped out of the shirt and pressed up close to Tiny. Yael didn’t want to admit to how many conversations they have had with Lola on this. Lola’s unfettered compassion meant she could offer advice with a limited level of insult. Lola having zero boundaries when it came to friends was a mixed blessing in that way. “But I do want sex eventually. I think.”

“We can stop at any time.”

Yael smiled, taking off their glasses and placing them on their backpack, “Should we come up with a safeword?”

Tiny smirked, “If that’s what you’re into.”

Yael rolled their eyes before pressing their lips into Tiny’s.

***

“Camping is exhausting,” Lola mumbled her face pressed into the cold table at the cantina.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself last night,” Yael mused, sipping on their tea.

“Sleeping bags don’t make the ground comfortable. I should have slept in the car, a bear could have attacked!”

“A bear didn’t cause that mark on your shoulder?”

Lola shot up from the table to gape, hand covering her hickey, before slapping Yael’s shoulder. “You’re one to talk. You’re not as quiet as you thought you were either.”

Yael blushed at the accusation. “I tried a little harder than you did.”

Lola’s mouth curled into a knowing little grin.

“Not like that!” Yael’s blush deepened, “Well… a little like that.”

“So… grown up camping went okay for you? After all the weirdness?”

“Yeah, I’m not dating Tiny for his friends. So… I think I still wanna do some girl cosplays, just- not for public?”

Lola bounced in her seat, whatever exhaustion from ‘sleeping on the ground’ forgotten in her excitement.

“Settle down, I said I think. I’m not sure.”

“Well clearly this means finding the right outfits!”

Yael rolled their eyes, sometimes they wondered if Lola was more invested in their lovelife than in her own. Still, with Tiny and Lola in their corner how could things go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/170878053350/non-canon-ship-analysis-tinyyael
> 
> The Lola and Maya subplot there was... because I found it funny. That's why.


	10. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 14 - Imogen Moreno/Lola Pacini

“So what do you think?” Imogen watched Lola study the sketch. Imogen was working on shading, proportion, nothing too avant garde. It was a simple study sketch, so Imogen told Loa to wear anything. Of course Lola decided to model and pose in a bikini to show off. Which meant Imogen was very attentive to detail and maybe a little distracted.

Lola smiled, it was a look full of energy before throwing her arms around Imogen’s neck and kissing the older girl square on the lips, “You captured how cute and sexy I am perfectly!”

Imogen smiled, it was a tense little look. That had nothing to do with Lola still wearing only the bikini. “You really like it?”

Lola nodded. Still beaming. Still incredibly close. Still in only a bikini.

“Right,” Imogen casually pushed Lola back just slightly, “I guess I should use it in my final portfolio huh?”

Lola’s face quirked into a confused expression, “What’s bothering you Genny?”

Imogen hated how effective Lola was at reading people. It was part of the problem, it was such a useful skill Imogen wished she had a better grasp of. “What makes you think something’s bothering me?”

Lola crossed her arms, and waited.

Imogen was impressed with how much power Lola could hold, she wasn’t exactly tall and even she had a few inches on Lola. More given how one of them was barefoot. Imogen stepped away and adjusted her glasses to stall for time, Lola’s expression said she wasn’t going away, “I have a crush on you okay!?”

“Oh, is that all, why wouldn’t you?” Lola tilted her head, it was adorable, “I’m cute and sexy and a lot of fun.”

“You’re illegal levels of fun.” Imogen offered.

Lola didn’t get it.

“You’re too young for me.”

“It isn’t like you act all mature.” Lola still didn’t get it.

“If we did anything past kissing it would be a crime.”

“Oh, you have that sort of crush on me!” Lola was finally there. “I still don’t see what the problem is.”

“I also graduate in two weeks and leave for college a month after that.”

“Oh... “ Lola looked a little sad, “I forgot you were leaving.”

“We can still hang out, I just wanted you to know. I didn’t really like lying to you by just not saying things.” Imogen smirked, “Let’s get dressed up and go get ice cream!”

Lola beamed, and walked over to collect her clothes to change. Looking back to catch Imogen staring. Lola didn’t seem surprised at all.

***

Lola’s choice was something that looked like an edible rainbow, Imogen had three ice cream scoops that were to anyone else mutually exclusive options. Yet Imogen didn’t seem bothered mixing them together. “After you go to college… we can keep in touch right?”

“Of course! Why would you worry about that?” Imogen didn’t really track how they got there, of course the pair had left the conversation in the art studio back there. They’d talked about clothes, fashion, and cute boys since then.

“Well, just, I know we can’t,” Lola trailed off, looking around uneasily. Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, “Be a couple. Like, right now. But I thought you didn’t wanna be friends anymore.”

Imogen noticed a few words in there that suggested something. But she ignored them for the moment. They were a distraction, from what really mattered here, now, this moment. “Of course I still want to be friends. Nothing I said suggested I wanted to never see you again. You’re too cute to just run away from.”

Lola’s smile was very distracting. It took a few moments for Imogen to notice the hand on her’s. Glancing down, Lola’s jewelry matched her hair perfectly. That was a detail Imogen always found so amusing.

“And maybe, you can be my older fashionable college girlfriend, helping me prepare to go to college,” There was an attempt at seductive to Lola’s words. Imogen could see it but Lola’s delivery wasn’t very effective. Maybe it was age, or nerves, it just came off as ‘a cute try.’

Apparently Imogen wasn’t the only one with a crush, “Wouldn’t you rather someone you could do more stuff with? Like, a classmate, or someone more popular?”

“Are you kidding, ‘my girlfriend’s in college’ is like the easiest way to breeze out of trouble. You’re mature enough to have someone everyone else is envious of,” Lola completely missed how that statement was undermined by her super fruity rainbow of ice cream. That she was enjoying. And how that maturity wasn’t really a thing Imogen was known for, nor sought out in others.

Imogen took all that in and smiled, “Well, if it helps you be too cool for school, I’m not against it, but you should try to find someone you like. And, I know this is weird, but college usually is a lot of work? But… if I can handle it, and you can handle it. Sure.”

Lola brightened up with ever word, to the point she might as well been squeeing on the inside by the end of Imogen’s statement. “By next summer I’ll be even hotter and you definitely will say yes then.”

Imogen leaned in and kissed Lola on the forehead, “I really don’t think that’s possible.” Her grin was cheeky and playful.

“Oh, it’ll be a ton of work, but I can do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/171171168435/non-canon-ship-analysis-lolaimogen
> 
> Imogen and Lola are just really cute tastes that taste cute together. 
> 
> ...That came out wrong.


	11. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Next Class 4 - Zig Novak/Maya Matlin/Esme Song

Zig glanced down at Maya, “You don’t have to be here.”

“I want to be. I’m part of why she’s in here.”

Zig wasn’t too sure on that, but he wasn’t going to argue. Coming to see Esme was Maya’s idea. Being in a hospital like this was more Maya’s experience. The nurse lead them to a small room, apparently it was decided Esme could have visitors. Supervised, and out of the public space. Maya seemed to have questions but they were assured it was perfectly okay.

“Zig, Maya!” Esme moved past Zig to press Maya into the wall with a kiss. Zig knew what that sort of kiss felt like, it was a little weird being on the outside.

“Esme.” The doctor’s voice had a sternness to it but it didn’t feel very harsh. He was an older grandfatherly type, no beard, but still could make a decent Santa Claus if he tried. “We talked about this.”

Esme pulled back, she was dressed like herself, skirt, blouse, sweater. No jewelry, and her hair was down, but she seemed mostly her old friendly (very friendly) self. Maya was looking a little breathless after Esme’s hello. “Right, I’m really glad to see both of you.”

Obviously Maya had as many questions as Zig, the doctor smiled, “Esme’s suppose to talk about how she’s feeling about people, instead of just acting.”

“I feel like I really want to kiss Zig too,” Esme said, smirking a little.

The doctor smiled, a little amused, “Yes, well, maybe when you’re released in a few days. For now we’ll try to just talk about how you feel. That’s why they’re here.” He motioned toward a table and chairs, before sitting by the door.

Maya sat first, Esme quickly sitting next to her. Zig took a seat across. “So why are we here?”

“Well,” Esme hesitated, glancing between the two, “I was afraid. That Maya would steal you from me. Or you’d steal Maya from me. It was a lot to try and deal with, but... “ Esme’s eyes shot back to the doctor, looking for approval, “I didn’t consider that other people can be close to multiple people.”

Zig glanced over to see if Maya was having the same problem as he was understanding. Maya was fixed on Esme, he’s pretty sure they were holding hands under the table. “Why didn’t you think of that?”

“That isn’t how I work. I need one person, all the time. Just that one and nobody else.”

“But you seemed to be attached to both of us now?” Maya was more ready to accept whatever this was. Zig wondered if it was a thing he just was too far away to really get.

“I don’t know, maybe? Sometimes I felt you were safer, sometimes I felt I couldn’t live without Zig.” Esme kept glancing back for reassurance from the doctor every time she said something. Zig felt like this was wrong, but he wasn’t sure if he was just being weird about this.

“So… what now?” Zig was still worried, of course he was, he’d spent a year with this girl and she was in trouble.

“Now? I-” Esme stopped, “Now I get better. But after that, I want to be really happy. Which involves both of you.”

“Esme, let’s get you back to group, you have a lot more to do here before then,” The doctor said glancing at the clock.

“Okay, but- can I?” Esme’s eyes kept darting toward Zig.

The doctor chuckled, “I will send a nurse to come collect your friends, please be ready to go back to group by then.” He left the room.

The door hadn’t finished closing before Esme’s lips found Zig’s. Zig wasn’t really prepared so he took a few seconds to get into the kiss. And by that point she was pulling away. “I won’t be able to do that again, but I hope you two visit anyway.”

***

“So…”

“So?”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Zig,” Maya eyed him, “I leave in two months. I- she’ll be better off without me. I mean, would she be here if she didn’t get involved with me?”

“No, she’d be out there not getting help.” Zig offered, “You went to Grell, and you figured out how much trouble she was in. I didn’t even get it, and I knew all she was dealing with.”

Maya looked down, “I’m still leaving. We’re still… we have a lot of baggage. I’m not even sure if I’m bi, or… pan? If I like girls that way.”

Zig’s eyed her, “I saw you after she kissed you. What’s really going on?”

Maya squirmed a little under his gaze, “What if I’m not strong enough, she’s this messed up after finding me once…”

“Oh.”

“You’d both be better off just forgetting about me.”

Zig casually pushed Maya into the wall and kissed her, it was quick, passionate, and reflexive, “That’s never going to happen. Nobody that meets you just forgets you. And we’re not going to just ignore you, or you’re problems. If you let us in.”

“So… you think this is a good idea?” Maya was looking a little shaken from all the kissing, all the closeness. “All three of us?”

“I don’t know, I mess things up. I didn’t see how much trouble you were in, I clearly am holding you two back.”

“Are we really this fucked up, we all think we’re the problem?”

“I guess?”

“Well… if you’re in, and I’m in, And Esme’s clearly in… we’re… doing this?”

“I guess we are.”

“If Tiny makes any comments I’m going to punch him.”

“I’ll warn him.”

They walked a few moments before Zig felt a hand work its way into his, Maya hadn’t exactly looked up at him. This would take some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/170691016641/non-canon-ship-analysis-mayazigesme-part-1  
> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/170694439065/non-canon-ship-analysis-mayazigesme-part-2
> 
> I changed it so both Zig and Maya were visiting Esme mostly as it felt like the scene where the most... character, could be shown. Without it being the other big moment at the at the camping trip. Which would involve writing around a threesome. And I literally just did that plot event Wednesday. So I wanted something else.


	12. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 12 - Fiona Coyne / Drew Torres

_ Fiona slipped into the spot next to Drew on the sofa, a spot exactly her size. His arm slipped around her, he pulled her close. And she kissed- _

“Fiona?”

Fiona jumped a little at Drew’s voice, back in the present. Back in reality. Dinner, he cooked, it was really nice of him. He was sweet, for a roommate. A male roommate. While she was not into that. She was into sweet, just not generally on such a handsome face with such immaculate sideburns. “What?”

“You spaced out again, is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, totally. Dinner looks great.”

“You barely touched it, you sat down and started staring at me.”

Fiona glanced down. Drew’s plate was mostly empty, her plate had a tiny nibble worth of damage done but otherwise everything was still there. “I guess I’ve been a bit-”

“Distracted?” Drew’s concern was evident in his eyes, his big expressive eyes. Those were dangerous, a straight girl could get lost in those…

“Something like that.”

“Is this the same distracted as last week?”

Fiona looked away, trying to shake off that awkwardness. The unease of what she’d one. Breaking all the rules of propriety she knew. How much she enjoyed it, how little she should have enjoyed it. How she spent all week hounding friends into answering her questions. “Perhaps? Care to help me with an experiment?”

Fiona got up. She walked the distance from her end of the kitchen table to Drew’s end. Making sure her hips swayed just enough to catch his attention. Which wasn’t much, Drew was… easily distracted. He looked at her, still a mix of confusion and concern as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

For the second time in as many weeks.

So perhaps kissing him during dinner was a mistake, but she could feel that excitement in her heart. That subtle way time changed, it dragged the moment out to keep that feeling for as long as possible. A greedy desire to have what it wanted. Drew kissed back mostly out of raw nature, he had kissed many girls in many ways and was fairly good at it. Not… fantastic, but he she found it pleasant.

Finally she pulled back. Her heart racing and demanding she do that again. Other parts of her similarly adamant that this was a good idea, an idea they wanted. It was her mind, that part that caused her to turn and step away, “Damnit.”

“What? What’s going on?” Drew was pleasantly clueless sometimes. His lesbian roommate walked across the room to kiss him, during dinner, and he had no idea what was what.

“I think I like you?”

“Well, I mean, if that’s how you treat people you hate…” Drew was trying, and succeeding somewhat, to be charming.

Fiona shot him a glare, which withered and died as she got lost in memories of how good Drew has been to her. And his brother. And his exes. How kind he was, that he was a stupid thick headed boy… with such a cute way about him. “I mean I like you.”

“Which… again, you just kissed me. But- aren’t you-?”

“I thought so, but?” Fiona made a show of heading to the sofa and collapsing into it. Forcing Drew to follow, putting herself in a part of the apartment that was hers, as opposed to the kitchen which clearly belonged to Drew. “It isn’t like any of my ex girlfriends. It’s… different. But I still like it?”

Drew shrugged, clearly lost, letting her lead this.

“I dunno, maybe I never gave guys a chance? They were always so… aggressive. Wanting me because I was stylish and fashionable when I really didn’t want to be won like that. Riley was nice, because he was clearly gay.” Fiona just let her mind work, her voice carrying the thoughts so she could watch Drew respond. Use that as a clue, maybe he’ll come up with some stupid thing to say that helps.

“And Adam?”

Right. That. “I was definitely happier with girls, not that- you know. Just he has a-” Fiona moved from the sofa to stand by the window. “You both are very good people, and I shouldn’t have used Adam the way I did. I was kinda drunk all the time when that happened.”

“You’re not drunk now?”

“Maybe I am. Not on alcohol,” Fiona sighed and watched Drew again, “On how sweet you are. And we’ve gotten incredibly comfortable around each other. I don’t want to lead you on, in case I don’t want this.”

Fiona’s mind drifted to the times Drew cooked, or helped her draw up plans for student council. The day the hot water failed while she was in the shower and he was worried about her. And also kept his hand over his eyes the entire time he was outside the door. The hugs when she missed home and fact he let her pick the movies even when his french is awful and he doesn’t like art films. He was just so… easy.

“Well, what do you want to do right now?” Drew finally asked, his concern and hesitance still obvious. “Because… if I’m honest, the only reason I haven’t tried again is you were pretty clear you were gay.”

Fiona’s mind was back in her daydream at dinner, because Drew was on the sofa and there was a perfect space for her right next to him. She was curious how this kiss would feel if he was invested in it. If he were more than just some idiot hit by a truck full of her feelings. She walked from the window to the sofa in a slow casual way and curled up next to him. “I… am a little curious, what it’s like with a guy. Plus some nights my bed feels very lonely with only me in it.”

Drew’s arm slipped around her pulling her in close. Fiona leaned in to kiss him… only for him to cup her face to stop her, “Let’s try this one step at a time, okay Fi?”

She nodded, he leaned in, she pressed her lips to his. His arm pulled her closer, her fingers mussed his hair. She waited to wake up, to be drawn back to reality. But this was real. She pulled back. “Can the next step be my bedroom?”

He smiled that obnoxiously charming smile of his, and scooped her up in his arms. She smiled back, he was so accommodating. She got lost in his eyes as the pair made their way to her room.

***

Fiona pressed her face into Drew’s chest, awake after their fun as her mind tried to work its way through all that she had felt and thought as they explored this new aspect of cohabitation. She preferred girls, if she were honest. On the activity level, Charlie was just better than Drew. Charlie felt like a better fit, physically. That wasn’t to say she didn’t enjoy herself. And it said nothing of the emotions.

Drew was just as sweet in the bedroom as he was in everything else, his eyes were just as expressive, his voice just as soothing. Sure he wasn’t as good with his hands but she felt so safe right now, even if she was sure her entire room would smell of boy for days after just this one night. And she wasn’t sure she disapproved exactly.

She was glad, but also a bit envious, of how easily he slept after. Of course he was quick to sleep most nights. Occasionally on the sofa instead of his bed. Where Fiona would watch him for as long as it took her to realize that was creepy and she should do anything else. She wished she could just sleep right now, and not fight all her thoughts and feelings. But she was glad he wasn’t here to see her worry about it.

Boys are so fragile on matters like that.

Fiona closed her eyes and let herself focus on the rise and fall of his chest as she drifted off. She could deal with the fallout, whatever it is, in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/171316642274/non-canon-ship-analysis-fionadrew
> 
> I still feel weird about writing this, but it got a little better as I kept the focus on how terrified Fiona is. That she's got no idea what she's doing even though she's trying very hard to be in control. Setting the fade from black scene all about Fiona's thoughts without actual dialog helped too. As it let me keep that Fi likes girls firmly and squarely in the story, in a balance with what she just did.


	13. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 13 - Maya Matlin/Drew Torres

Maya stopped at the top of the stairs, she’d volunteered to bring down snacks and drinks for everyone.

“I don’t need to hear this again,” Drew said.

“I know Bianca hurt you, but you can’t just hide out with this sophomore rebound.” Clare sounded concerned. Maya wasn’t sure how real it was, she knew what this was about.

This was about her.

“Leave my man alone,” Dallas seemed to be positioned in one of the chairs from his voice. He was relaxed, “Maya knows what she’s doing, she’s a big girl.”

“Hardly, that video from last year, the music video this year?” That was Alli.

“Guys, please stop this,” There was a sound after Imogen spoke, ruffling of skirts, Maya was pretty sure the weirdo was splayed out on the couch like a cat. “She’ll be back any second and this fight is boring. Let Drew date whoever he cares to date.”

“Thank you, Imogen.”

“What would Adam say about-” Clare stopped as Maya took the last stairs two at a time to double how much noise she made coming in. Maya was sure if she walked slowly and carefully only people looking toward the door would see her.

“What’s everyone talking about?” Maya smiled as she set the drinks, a six pack of beer but she swapped half the bottles for soda, and a bunch of bags of chips and bowls to serve them into.

Dallas and Drew quickly snatched up beers.

“No-” Clare started.

“You.” Imogen quickly tossed in. “Clare is sure Drew is hiding from the real world dating you, Alli agrees with her.”

The other two girls stared death at Imogen. Before Alli grabbed the third beer.

“So, how have I hurt Drew exactly?” Maya glanced over, “I’m waiting.”

The older girls were silent. Imogen, ever practical, rushed out a “I want something sweeter than chips.” And with that she barreled up the stairs and out of danger. First to dive behind the bar in a gunfight, that’s Imogen.

Dallas and Drew were very invested in their beers.

Without any other interruption Maya continued, “Have I gotten hooked on pills? Wandered the school barefoot and drunk? What have I done?”

Clare’s eyes shot to Maya, defiant at that. Maya would feel bad picking this fight, Clare was dying last summer. However, Clare picked this fight. Drew and Dallas quickly stepped in.

“Maybe we should all call it a night?” Dallas said, gesturing the seniors toward the door.

Clare looked ready to say something.

“Leave it, Edwards. Please.” Dallas pleading was new. Maya wasn’t sure what to do with it, but he ushered the girls out.

Imogen appeared with a pop tart once things had died down, “Where’s everyone?”

“Dallas figured we weren’t going to get anything else done,” Drew answered, “And suggested we call it a night.”

“Cool, but, Clare was kinda my ride?”

Dallas walked back in, “I’ll drive you girls home.”

“I’m staying, at least a little while longer,” Maya answered. She could tell that Drew and Dallas were having a silent bro conversation from the looks Dallas was giving to Drew. And how Imogene’s focus kept darting between the two. Trying to read into it.

“Alright, you got this?” Dallas asked, clearly to Drew.

“We’ll be fine.”

Imogen rushed over and hugged Maya. Maya was quick to return it, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Imogen whispered back. Before she was gone, leaving Maya alone with Drew.

“How long have they been sure I was a problem?”

“Since…” Drew paused to sigh, sure this wouldn’t go away. “we started including you in stuff?” That was the start of the school year, months ago. Before anything was going on.

“So is this because you and my sister, or just my age, or because I’m a jinx?” Maya was sure she’d hate the truth, but she was also sure Drew would never tell her. She’ll have to call Imogen later.

Drew stepped up and brushed his fingertips over her cheek. Then took her glasses off. His go to move for making out and keeping her from properly seeing his face. Which was fine, she worked better off just his voice. “Because I lost my brother, and then my girlfriend, they’re pretty sure that I’m just hiding behind you to keep me from dating someone I really like.”

“And are you?”

Drew kissed her, a very distracting answer. But it gave Maya enough.

“And who do they think would be better for you?” Maya asked.

“Dallas if he wasn’t taken.”

Maya laughed, she didn’t do a lot of that, but she did it with Drew often enough it felt comfortable. He lead them over to the sofa to curl up. Maya was quick to move in and curl up at Drew’s side. Everything was blurry anyway. “This isn’t a rebound thing for me either, I’m not doing this cause I’m messed up. I’m not.”

“You are. But that’s fine, we’re both messed up,” Drew played with her hair to help calm her down. Her heart rate slowing as he got her more comfortable. “If you weren’t messed up you probably wouldn’t have tried to twist a knife in Clare and Alli at once.”

Maya didn’t answer, her face fell and she focused on his voice.

“You don’t get over something overnight, but you also don’t get over it by driving yourself crazy focusing on just that one thing,” Drew was the only person who had thoughts on her she could accept. Tori, Tris, Zig… they didn’t get it. Imogen got close, but she hadn’t lost her father yet. Drew knew what it was like, to feel like a part of you died with someone else and never get to have that back.

“Is this why we haven’t done it yet?”

“No, we haven’t done it yet because your sister would sense it and kill me in my sleep.”

Maya rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t want to rush you.”

“Thank you, but,” Maya’s mind whirred over all the things she was feeling, the darker thoughts, the wants, her future, her fears. “As much fun as your company is. I really don’t want to think about anything and this is the first time we’ve had a house to ourselves in weeks.”

“If you’re sure, and you won’t get all weird after.”

She pretended to look at him. Hoping her expression told him all he needed to know. She thought he was smiling.

He kissed her, that was the answer she was hoping for. She groped around the table until she found her glasses. She was not leaving those behind to lose later. She was pretty sure that coming home without her glasses would cause all sorts of questions with her mom she did  _ not _ want to deal with. She smiled, making a note to tease Drew after they were done, just to get back at him for that joke about her sister.

***

Maya and Drew were both startled awake by Dallas’s voice, “I put all the snacks away for you two! You’re welcome!”

Maya’s heart was racing as she whipped around trying to get her bearings, put herself back into context. In the darkness of Drew’s room, along with the blurriness of her vision she saw a very different person on the bed next to her until she could brush her hand over his hair. Feel the difference, and calm down.

“You alright?”

“Yeah…” Maya lied, smiling as she lay next to Drew, a little distance but she put her hand under his. “Just thinking… how does it feel to know you took both Matlin sister’s virginities?”

Drew did the only thing a reasonable person could do with such a question. He jerked away, tangled his leg in the bedsheets and fell unceremoniously out of the bed clipping his nightstand with his shoulder, “Shit. Maya. Don’t  _ do _ that! Ow…”

Maya smiled a little, to herself, in the dark. So she was a little messed up, “Sorry, you had to bring up my sister.”

Drew got up rubbing his shoulder, “So are you-”

“Staying, yeah. If that’s okay. It’s 2 AM.”

“Your folks?”

“They thought I was with Imogen, she’ll cover for me.” Maya thought, “Can I get a pair of boxers to sleep in?”

Drew moved around the room, Maya couldn’t tell where he was exactly, he came back and put something in her hand. She quickly slipped the garment in no way meant for her up her legs. “Do you want a shirt too?”

Maya smiled, “Nope. But… if I start freaking out in my sleep wake me up?”

Drew nodded, with a soft grunt as he climbed into bed next to her. The bed was small, but Maya didn’t exactly take up space. Drew moved closer to her. She pulled away, he took the message and gave her space. Her hand moved back under his again. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry?”

“About what? The joke about your sister.”

“No,” Maya worked her lip with her teeth, “I feel like me in the music video was sexier.”

“Not a chance. I like spending time with you, not a- fashion doll Zoe undressed for the camera.”

Maya smiled. Best answer. “Thank you.”

Drew’s hand relaxed and his breathing changed, it took Maya a few moments, to sequester her fears and anxieties before she found her way to a sleep that was almost restful.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/171352537628/non-canon-ship-analysis-mayadrew
> 
> Maya is a reckless and destructive sort, not by intention, she just lost her balance like a circus ferris wheel that is in need of repair. So she's volatile and in need of a hug. Drew wants to protect someone, it's pretty cut and dry here.


End file.
